Epic Illustrated Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * The Emperor Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Imperial Capital Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Before the Law | Writer4_1 = Leo Duranona | Penciler4_1 = Leo Duranona | Inker4_1 = Leo Duranona | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Editor4_2 = Archie Goodwin | Editor4_3 = Jo Duffy | AdaptedFrom4_1 = Franz Kafka | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Doorkeeper Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Dragonmaster of Klarn: Part 2 - Journey to Skyhook Mountain | Writer5_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler5_1 = John Buscema | Inker5_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist5_1 = Steve Oliff | Letterer5_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Editor5_2 = Archie Goodwin | Editor5_3 = Jo Duffy | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** Numerous unnamed Goblins Other Characters: * * * Two unnamed Gods of Weirdworld * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** Bright Core **** Shrine of the Heart of Evil ** ** ** ** * Items: * * * | StoryTitle6 = Woody: The Art of Wallace A. Wood 1927-1981 | Writer6_1 = Archie Goodwin | Penciler6_1 = Wally Wood | Inker6_1 = Wally Wood | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Typeset | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Editor6_2 = Archie Goodwin | Editor6_3 = Jo Duffy | Synopsis6 = Article with art by Wood. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Advice to a Barbarian | Writer7_1 = Robert Rodi | Penciler7_1 = Joe Jusko | Inker7_1 = Joe Jusko | Colourist7_1 = Joe Jusko | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Editor7_2 = Archie Goodwin | Editor7_3 = Jo Duffy | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * * | StoryTitle8 = Marada, the She-Wolf | Writer8_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler8_1 = John Bolton | Inker8_1 = John Bolton | Colourist8_1 = Black and White | Letterer8_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Editor8_2 = Archie Goodwin | Editor8_3 = Jo Duffy | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Ashandriar soldiers Antagonists: * * * * "Hellish octopus" * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * ** *** Locations: * ** ** ** Southern * Ygaron's realm * Items: * | Notes = * "Run for the Stars" is adapted from the short story "Run for the Stars" by American author Harlan Ellison. It is part of his Earth-Kyba War series of short stories. * "Initiation" is the second chapter of Abraxas and the Earthman. * "An Imperial Message" is adapted from the short story " " by author . * "Before the Law" is adapted from the short story " " by . * "The Dragonmaster of Klarn: Part 2 - Journey to Skyhook Mountain" is a Weirdworld story. * "Advice to a Barbarian" is an illustrated text story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Weirdworld Comic Books